Finding a Home
by yoli ravioli
Summary: Naruto, a rich CEO, just wants a loving wife and children; when his 2yr engagement is broken, he loses the chance of his only dream. On a stormy night, he comes a across two children abandoned by their parents and takes them in. Maybe he got the order wrong; children first then a loving wife. Past NaruSakura, future NaruHinata. NON YAOI. Sakura bashing hard.
1. Chapter 1

Before you ask, no this is not an update for _The Promise_ and _no_ it is not abandoned, I just need a little distraction at the moment. I do however have the outline ready and the chapter 6 started, but don't have the energy to write it all out... Sorry.

However, due to that being done, this story that I've mentioned on my page is now being posted. So pay attention to what I am saying, well writing actually:

These chapters **could be short or long** depending on the part written; this is **free style** (in _my_ definition) and will be written strangely, such as this chapter, or in first person, third person, or however it comes out. **Don't** complain that the chapters are "too" short or not "long enough"; I've read fanfics that have a few hundred words a chapter that are _brilliant_ and _beautiful_ and I envy them while I read it; I do cry that the chapters are short but the beauty has me anticipating for the next chapter.

I do hope that you'll like this new fanfic that I've written for you guys, since I've made a couple of friends emotional over this set (smirk); as always, read, enjoy and leave a response for this "chapter". And once more, this is written how it **should be** , I didn't mess it up, I swear to my love of Pepsi.

* * *

 **Finding a Home**

* * *

It's cold.

Mother said they would be back soon.

The sun has been up and high, making it bright, when Mother dropped us off. Then it grew dark with the clouds coming together, Ototo became hungry then; I gave him one of the three bottles. When it start to get darker, it got windy that made it cold. I move myself and little brother to big and blue boxes, they smell funny too. When we sat next to the smelly boxes it wasn't windy, but cold. I tell Ototo to stay while I wait for Mother.

"Stay out of sight, don't let anyone see you. Hear me? Not a sound, don't be seen, boy."

Father had to go and talk to the police, Mother said that she had to go with him as a good wife. But that was when the sun was up; there's no sun now, just dark and scary clouds. Ototo is crying, saying that his butt hurts and that he want Mother; he is a little smelly. I look in his backpack that Mother left for candy, I find one and tell him that if he stop crying I give him one. He stop and I give in small candy; he asks for Mother.

"Mother is coming."

The big smelly boxes keep us from the wind but its starting to rain. I gave my sweater to Ototo when he cold; I pull it so his head no get wet; he laugh and pull it back. I tell him to hide from the rain so he cover his head with my sweater.

Footsteps. I hear footsteps coming to us from the long and scary hallway between two big big big walls.

"Leave them, Mikoto, they're no longer of our concern."

The footsteps start to go away; I look next to big blue box and see Mother's back.

"Mother?"

I move from the smelly box, walk to Mother hoping that we go home. I hold Mother's hand-

"Don't touch her!"

Father hold my hand, it hurts when he holds me. Mother turn and looks at me, I don't see her eyes.

It hurts. My cheek hurts and my back; Mother's hand is in the air and Father pushed me. It feel like it burning. I start to cry, wanting my Mother.

They turn and walk away, leaving us in the large and smelly hallway.

* * *

It's raining hard; I can't feel my hands or feet and my face hurts when I sneeze. My eye doesn't want to open and there's a nasty taste in my mouth. Ototo is a little dry from the rain, he shaking saying he cold; I hugging him to have him warm but I cold too. I gave him his last bottle before it rain hard.

I don't feel anything. I have to look down to see if Ototo still in my arms and on my lap. He's making little sounds with his teeth, he's shaking too, and he asking for Mother. I hug him close and move back and forth, like when Aniki does it, to have Ototo go to sleep for his nap.

When the rain fall, it hurts and it's cold; the sweater is all wet but I don't have a blanket to give to Ototo. His teeth don't make sounds anymore, but he still make sounds. Little sounds, little ones because his lips are sky blue. I can see little clouds coming from his lips in the rain, mine are bigger than his.

It hurts to move, hard pokes everywhere if I do.

It's dark.

I'm scared.

There's a scary sound. Ototo isn't making sounds. It not him. It louder now. My little clouds coming out fast.

 _Who crying?_

"It's coming from over here!"

There's a light that hurts my eyes when it touches me and Ototo and loud foodsteps. A big boom scare me but not wake Ototo with more light come from sky; the crying is louder.

"Hey, hey, it's ok." Something warm and soft is on me. "No more crying, okay?" A soft voice stops the rain from hitting me and Ototo. "Kakashi, get the car! Quick!"

More light but with no boom that scare me. The crying stop too. Only sniffles. A hand goes to Ototo's hand, _Maybe he wake up Ototo now_.

My eyes burn and I can't rub them, my arms hurt.

I tired.

"Stay awake, kid," that nice voice is talking again, it make me more sleepy. "Thank Kami, there's a pulse!" I no see who is being nice, but he making me really sleepy with his talk. "Stay with me," something is touching my head, its warm, "can you tell me your name?"

"Itachi…" I want to sleep. Like Ototo.

"Alright, Itachi, you're safe now, it's okay now."

"Naruto!"

"Come help me, there's two!"

I hear someone coming but my eyes won't open, they too tired. I take nap with Sasuke now. Only Ototo take nap when I wait for Mother and Father.

I take nap now.

"We need to hurry-"

* * *

Yes, it is short, I know; I hope that you've enjoyed this set from the story and are anticipating for the next set to appear on the website. I wait for reviews on your thoughts of this and if you like it or not, not that I care for either. Happy Holidays to all, and I can hopefully get to do some writing that I've been craving to do.

~yoli


	2. Chapter 2

Alright well here's another section of _Finding a Home_ , a bit longer than the previous one; hope you like it!

Enjoy!

* * *

 **Finding a Home**

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto, the youngest CEO of the oil industries, is _not_ sulking; he just needed to take a walk. Yeah, walk a few miles from his building to the large flat that's on the other side of the city. Yeah, he _might_ have left, supposedly "stomping his feet," after a rather long talk with his younger brother. But he's just taking a relaxing walk home, nothing more.

Yep.

Alright, okay, maybe the talk was nothing new, just another reminder that he had failed to keep his fiancée at his side.

But in fact it wasn't even his fault.

Not this time.

Naruto gave her five years of his time, and his money too. First three years they were dating, Naruto dotting on her, buying her things as a gift, an apology, or because she kept nagging at him. The last two years they had become engaged; Naruto having done it in Paris, at the highest cost restaurant, with the best champagne money can afford, it was perfect if you ask him. Four months ago, Naruto woke up to a letter on his nightstand; being a clear romantic at the heart, he believed that she actually planned something for his birthday.

Not even close.

 _Don't look for me. I need space._

 _-H.S._

Holding down the note was a ring, not a ring that broke his bank account, but the amount of time to find his mother's ring. The only ring that would be perfect to fit a perfect woman; as she kept telling him that she was.

But this happened four months ago, and today, had everything gone as planned would have been their wedding day. Or would the date be moved?

It was in the forecast earlier in the day that there would be heavy rain tonight; Naruto planned to be home by then. A dark and sleek car had pulled up next to him, Naruto didn't need to look to know who it was. He instead leaned against his car, staring at the sky, waiting for his assistant/friend to join him.

They didn't talk, just watched as the sky grew dark, pulling their jackets tighter around them as the wind started to pick up and grow colder; Kakashi pulled out two umbrellas when it started to drizzle. As the rain started to grow more and more fierce, both moved to get into the car; Naruto waiting for the back passenger door to be unlocked as Kakashi moved to the driver's side. It was just as Naruto opened the door that he heard it.

"Hear that?" Naruto nearly yelled over the few feet at Kakashi, he looked around to pinpoint where the sound was coming from. Suddenly the sound, scared whimpering, turned into a full out crying; Naruto felt something tug at his heart at the sound. A flashback coming to his mind of his youngest brother when they woke abandoned.

A cry of fear. A sound he had hoped to never hear again.

Ignoring the shouts of his name, Naruto started to do a light jog, looking up and down the barely visible alleys, keeping his ears open.

* * *

It hurt at the sight that he came across.

Two bodies, two _little_ bodies, hiding between two fowl smelling dumpsters.

The older looking to be around four or five years old little boy, the other was hidden under a soaked sweater. Only hands and feet were visible.

The pale skinned hands were starting to have a pale blue tint to them.

Despite the fact that it was early February, the temperature had gone down further with this sudden storm that was making itself known at the moment.

The older child is crying, his eyes looking down to the small body in his lap. Heartbreaking sobs tearing out of his turning blue lips.

Flinching as another cry tore from the child's moth, Naruto quickly took off his jacket and covered the two bodies.

"Hey, hey, it's going to be ok. No more crying, ok?" Naruto placed his umbrella in a way that kept the two kids from getting further wet as he waited for Kakashi to find him, not caring as his clothes soon became soaked in the ice cold water. At the sight of the other man, Naruto yelled, "Kakashi, get the car! Quickly!" Crouching over the two children, the older still sobbing a bit quieter as he slowly started to dose off. "Stay awake, kid," Naruto whispered, slowly moving his hand over to the slightly smaller wrist in child's lap. Holding his breath, Naruto waited, slowly counting the seconds before he barely felt a pulse of life fighting. ' _Thank Kami!_ ' The weight, having not noticed, was lifted as a slow yet steady pulse was found.

Looking up to the older, seeing him nod off, ' _Where the hell is Kakashi?_ ' Naruto moved his free hand, now kneeling on the cold, wet and rough ground to keep his balance, to the back of the child's head. His fingers gently messaging the boy's neck. "What's your name?" Hopefully having him talking will keep him awake for a few minutes, just until Kakashi came back.

"Itachi," the voice was so soft and horse that Naruto could barely hear him, even with him kneeling right in front of him due to the pounding of the rain and thunder.

"Alright, Itachi, you're safe now," Naruto wanted to pulled them to him, to protect them from the weather, "it's going to be ok now." A small smile could be seen for a moment before Itachi's head rolled back, his eyes lost their fight to stay open. ' _Shit._ '

"Naruto!" Kakashi yelled from the end of the alley, rushing to him with a couple of towels.

"Come help me, there's two!" Slowly getting up, letting Kakashi come beside him to see. Removing Naruto's jacket and handing it back, both hitched their breaths at the sight of the tiny body outlined under the sweater.

The younger, just from looking at the outline, couldn't be more than a year old. Out of the corner of his eye, Naruto saw a small diaper bag; Kakashi quickly and carefully uncovered the toddler and just as quickly recovered with a dryish towel, he reached down and carefully picked up the baby. Both their hearts ached at the sight; Kakashi make his way to the car, Naruto reached for Itachi, cursing under his breath when he saw the small puffs of air coming out.

"We need to hurry," both walking quickly and carefully to the car, Naruto moving to sit in the back with both children against his chest, his hands rubbing against their backs, to warm them up.

"I've already called Kurma and Menma, they'll meet us up at the hospital." Kakashi turned up the heater all the way and directed it mainly to the back and the window. Determined to make it to the hospital as fast as possible without crashing as the streets were starting to flood, the markings hard to see and the lights either off or flashing.

The drive was quiet, soft wheezing came from the two children as they breathed, and felt agonizingly long despite only half an hour had passed by the time they made it to the emergency entrance at the hospital. Waiting at the doors to the ER were a set of nurses and a couple of doctors, one standing out as Kakashi noted that Kurma, Naruto's middle brother, stood amongst the small crowd. Kurma looking like Naruto, both having the strange birthmarks on their cheeks but his hair being red and down rather than sticking up like Naruto's.

Not waiting for the car to completely stop, Kurma yanked open the door, his face professional while inside his blood boiled. Taking the child closest he passed down to one of the nurses to lay on a bed, swiftly part of the group followed the gurney.

"Grab another gurney," Kurma ordered as Naruto slowly moved closer to the door, the toddler whimpering at the cold that rushed into the car. Seconds later another bed appeared, Kurma carefully moved the baby from his older brother's grasp and onto the bed, this time following after with the rest of the crowd.

"I'll be in in a moment, Naruto," Kakashi said softly, grabbing Naruto's attention, "I need to return home to gather some clothes for both of us." Naruto nodded numbly before getting out and following after his brother.

* * *

Well I hope that you guys like it so far, review on what you think (death threats please:) )!

~yoli


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note at end**

* * *

 **Finding A Home**

* * *

Everyone is running around, whether they know it or not, trying to understand what happened to these two boys.

Were they lost?

Why were they outside in the rain?

Where are their parents?

Why were they there and not at home?

Have they been abandoned?

Why do they ask for each other and refuse to talk to anyone else?

Who are they?

Where do they go now?

"I'll take them."

Shikamaru, the Head of the Police, Menma, Naruto's personal lawyer and younger brother, Kurma, the doctor that's aiding the boys and his middle brother, and the representative from Child Services looked at him in shock. "I'm sorry," the representative, Karin, said softly, "I don't think I heard you correctly. Did you just say that you'll take in two boys off the street?"

The group turned to look at Karin before returning to look at Naruto, shock still on their faces; "Yes," Naruto shifted his stance from being unsure to never backing down from his choice. "I have the money and space; I can take care of two little boys until you're able to find someone to adopt them."

The shock turned to one of disbelief then understanding floated over Naruto's brothers before they nodded; Shikamaru only stared at him, shock became masked in his blank face, a sign that he's thinking deeply about something. Of what he was thinking, Naruto will mostly likely get a cryptic answer from the man. "I understand that, but, Uzumaki-sama," Karin openly stared at him, "I don't believe that you, a rich business man, would want anything to do with children unless they were your own. But even then," she nodded to herself, "you want nothing to do with children; you don't like or even want children."

"The next time you decide to tell a person what they do and don't like," Naruto whispered, his blue eyes hardened, "do that for yourself." Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, Naruto turned to face the room that covered the two boys, seeing them through the window as they lay in the same bed, holding each other in their sleep. "I'll take in the boys in and if you need to check the apartment, you're more than welcome to."

"Karin-san," Menma motioned to the waiting room down the hall, "shall we talk about the requirements and needs for my client to take on the children?" She followed Menma, glancing back to the other two before giving her full attention to the youngest Uzumaki.

Kurma turned to Naruto, watching his brother, "Is there a reason that you want to take them in?" Naruto stiffened at the shoulders before glaring at Kurma's reflection in the window, "After what Menma and I have been saying, for years in fact, it's quite shocking to hear that you're willing to take them in…"

Shikamaru sighed after a few moments when he knew that they weren't going to talk, "I was able to get their name from what you told me, Naruto," both men looked at him, "they're Uchiha Itachi, the oldest, and Uchiha Sasuke, the youngest. They have another brother, a couple years older than Itachi; I'm having a couple of my guys to their house to pick him up and bring in the parents." Naruto nodded, "Funny thing is, both parents were at court today to talk about the younger siblings, who they go to."

Kurma raised a red eyebrow, "Divorced?"

"No," Shikamaru shook his head, "they were giving them a distant family member, I'm having someone look up the contacts."

"You're doing nothing yourself? Shocking," Naruto chuckled; Shikamaru shrugged before muttering that he was going downstairs to get updated on any information that was collected. "What?" Naruto glared at his brother who stared at him; Kurma only blinked at him, he knew Naruto heard his question, he wasn't going to repeat himself. Naruto rolled his eyes and turned back to the window, his shoulders sagging at the thought of the two boys, abandoned by their own parents. "We know what it's like, Kurma," Naruto whispered; Kurma walked until they were standing side by side, "I can keep them out of the system by taking them in, they don't have to go there… not if it can be prevented."

"Aniki," Kurma whispered back, "I know how much you love playing hero, you did that enough when we were younger, but you can't save everyone. You know that," he turned and leaned against the window, "you can't protect everyone; yes, someone will take them in, but remember what it was like moving from house to house? From 'family' to 'family'?" In the corner of his matching red eye he noticed that Naruto tensed, "Do you think that this'll be any better or any different? There's a high chance that they'll be separated, some couples only want one child not two or even three."

Naruto turned to him, "What should be done then?" his voice low.

"You're usually home when Menma gets home, you are when I rarely do get home," Naruto scrunched his eyebrows in confusion, "there's plenty of space in the apartment, if they want to share a room or have their own, there's even a park down the street-"

"What are you talking about?" Menma walked up to them, looking at the two of them.

"That's what I'm wondering about too…" Naruto said slowly.

"Which is better: staying with someone that saved you and then leaving to another place that may or may let you see your bother?" Kurma asked out loud, not really caring what they thought, his mind already made up. "I can't adopt them as I'm barely home and I work long hours too," Kurma looked at Menma, "and Ototo gains enemies of the people that lose when he's in court, not to mention that his cases do get dangerous now and then." He turned back to Naruto, having seen the understanding flash in Menma's blue eyes, "Why don't you just adopt them, Aniki? We both know how much you like to have people depend on you and that you've been itching to have kids, your own or not."

Menma nodded in agreement, "Karin-san will come over in two days, she'll bring the contract to sign then; if you do change your mind about the contract, it's best you tell me now."

Naruto sighed then groaned, softly hitting his head on the window, causing both younger brothers to laugh when they knew that they won their case against their oldest brother. Both saying that they'll make the arrangement.

* * *

Nearly two hours later, nearing midnight, Naruto sat in the room that held the two boys sleeping on the bed. Naruto just watched them and the clock, seeing their skin losing the blue color and changing into a more natural pink glow; while watching the clock, Naruto wonders to himself how the time went by so fast. One moment he's finding children in an alley while its pouring down buckets, the next he's being talked into adopting them, and now, there's a chance that he's taking in three boys instead of two.

Shikamaru came by not too long ago to tell him that they were able to locate the family, the oldest child, Sai, kept asking the officers if they knew where his younger brothers were, not only that but the reaction of both parents had when being arrested. The mother kept denying that she had more than one child, the others, Itachi and Sasuke, were extras that were not needed; the father nearly hit the boy, for outright asking the police about his brothers, and starting a fight with an officer. Needless to say, Sai was now away from them, answering any and all questions when asked; Shikamaru told him that Sai was going to be put into the system, he asked if Naruto wanted to take him in as well.

A knock broke Naruto's thoughts on the past few hours, "Enter," he said just loud enough for the person to hear on the other side of the door without waking up the boys.

Shikamaru walked in holding two cups of steaming coffee, he stopped by the door and waited for a little boy to walk in. Naruto watched the boy walked in; black hair and eyes, that seemed to have shed some tears not too long ago, pale skin that held some dark color that was covered by his clothes. "This is Uchiha Sai," Shikamaru walked in further, letting the door close shut behind him, "he's the oldest of the Uchiha children." Shikamaru handed one of the cups to Naruto, both looking at Sai whose attention was on the bodies sleeping on the bed.

"I'm sure that they'll make space for you, if you want to get some sleep, Sai-kun," Naruto whispered, nodding to the bed when he caught a blank and empty look from the child. Sai gave a small nod before walking over to the bed, slipping off his shoes and getting onto the bed; choosing to have his back to the two men in the room, his arms touching both his younger siblings that he missed. Naruto waited a few minutes before turning to Shikamaru, taking a sip of his coffee; "So what happened?"

Shikamaru gave a small groan, sliding down in his chair a bit before looking at Naruto, "I've already told you about their arrests," he glanced back at the mountain of children, "but what we were told from Sai-san," he shook his head, "I'm just surprised that these boys haven't given up living or just block all emotion from showing..."

Naruto sighed, taking another sip of the coffee, "They won't have to worry about that anymore then, Shika," the other man looked at him, surprise in his eyes, "I won't let that happen…"

"Naruto, you're adopting them because you feel obligated, are you?" Shikamaru asked softly.

Naruto sighed, "Every family should stay together, Shika, I don't want them to worry or forget about their siblings."

* * *

Uchiha Itachi remembers what it was like to be smiled at by his mother, however young he was, much younger than he currently is. Itachi can remember his mother's gentle touches or soft words that warmed him or kept him safe; he can even remember playing with his Aniki, Sai, with the few toys that they had. He can remember this; he can also remember when it started to change over time before the only warmth he had that came from his Aniki when they were alone.

When Sai told him that they were going to have a younger sibling, both were happy but that's when the smiles and gentle touches stopped; harsh words came from mother's gentle mouth that he couldn't do anything correctly, when Itachi nor Sai were protected from Father's anger. It all stopped when Sasuke came home; a small baby that Itachi hated, and showed by making the baby cry and scaring him whenever possible. Sai had already started school by then, Father at work and Mother leaving whenever possible, Itachi made sure to keep the baby unhappy no matter what. Itachi kept doing so until Sasuke had turned seven months old when Sai hit him for being a bad bother to their Ototo; Sai told him that if Mother and Father couldn't love them all then they should love each other. Sai told Itachi to protect Sasuke like how Mother protected them from Father's anger, to protect the youngest as a big brother.

Itachi remembers.

And now, Itachi is protecting Sasuke, their Ototo, from these strange people that want to keep them apart. Except these men that saved them from the cold and the other that brought them together in the same bed. They didn't hurt them; they took the pain away from them. But still Itachi wants his Aniki, so does Ototo.

* * *

Hey, guys! Long time no see, I know that you've been wondering if I'm going to continue this story (which I am) but I have been distracted by some HP fanfic.s on Ao3... sorry.

I was asked a few questions on this story:

 **What are Sasuke and Itachi's age?**

Sasuke is one, Itachi is four and Sai is seven.

 **How old is Naruto?**

Naruto, Kurma and Menma (triplets) don't have a set age, somewhere between 25-30 years old.

 **Will Naruto have a pet fox named Kurma?**

I kinda laughed but then remembered that this chapter hadn't been posted yet, so no. It would've been funny though, but no, sorry.

 **Will this be harem or naruhina?**

There _will be_ _mentions_ of Naruto being paired with another person (OC) but Hinata will always be around until it eventually leads to an official NaruHina; and no smut scenes, sorry, will be added to this story. Plus, it's not going to happen in this story 'cause that would be _completely wrong_ , if Naruto doesn't get to be with Sasuke then I'm all for a happy ending with Hinata. My OTP backup, just saying.

 **Is this real world or shinobi?**

This is the real world, I don't think I'll be able to come up with enough ideas or imagination to make it a shinobi world.

Anyway, leave some reviews if you'd like and/or questions just down below, and hopefully I'll be back with another part or message you guys back personally. Thanks!

~yoliravioli


	4. Chapter 4

Oh dear, I'm a year late...

* * *

 **Finding a Home**

* * *

Naruto, for the first time in a while, is worried about his home; will it be good enough to keep the boys, will it be good enough to keep them out of the system? While Naruto signed the paperwork on Itachi and Sasuke, Sai at his side with Menma attempting to get him to say more than one word, these thoughts rolled around in his head. Naruto, Menma and Kurma know what it's like to be in the system; to be picked by a family that only wants one child and not three, to be picked for being cuter or smarter, to be ignored for being tough for protecting your family. They knew, oh they knew; even if they couldn't save every orphaned child they came across, they knew that they help by helping or taking them in, like now.

"That was Kurma," Menma said to Naruto, having been on his phone just moments ago, "he found a bed for Sasuke and was able to get some bed sheets for the older boys." Naruto nodded absent minded; seeing, in the corner of his eye, that Sai looked up in shock at Menma before gaining control of his emotions, looking away.

"Alright," Naruto muttered as he signed the last paper, shaking off the pain in his hand, "we'll probably have to order out if we don't have enough food in the fridge; we can go shopping tomorrow."

"I'll get the car," Menma pushed away from the counter, sending a smile to Sai before walking off to the car outside.

"Come on, Sai," Naruto moved away from the counter, his eyes on Sai as he walked behind him as he walked back to the hospital room that held the two younger brothers. Naruto glanced to Sai, thinking of what to say in the awkward air that is between them, only to remember his reaction to what Menma told him. "Hopefully tomorrow, we'll most likely have to sneak out of the apartment, we can go shopping for whatever else you guys need or want…" Glancing down to see that his companion is no longer there.

"What do you get out of it?" a soft voice questioned him; Naruto turned to Sai, seeing a blank face but eyes that were filled with emotion, but were dominated by fear and curiosity. "From what they say and you act, you are an important person?" Naruto nodded, taking a few steps to Sai, he then knelt on the ground staring at the child. "People are going to say that you are a great person for taking in three worthless children, sir," Naruto blinked, "you don't have to show us things that you are going to take away if we make you look bad-"

"Sai," grabbing him by the shoulders, "what I'm going to gain from taking in three children, innocent of what has been done to them, is peace of mind that you'll stay together with your siblings. Not having to worry about if someone is going to adopt them and not you, not having to fear for them should they disappear from your line of sight for more than a second. The three of you should know what having a childhood should be like, to feel loved and protected, cared for and safe. That is what I'm getting out of this," Naruto took in a deep breath, "and a chance at being a father, having a family to care for."

Dark eyes showed confusion that Sai refused to show on his face and in his voice, "A family?" But Naruto, could be the lack of sleep starting to take effect, heard hope in that voice that Sai attempted to hide. Why hope?

"Yes," Naruto rubbed the back of his neck, a blush covering the tops of his cheeks, "I've always wanted kids, to be a dad." Naruto looked around after Sai was bumped into, causing him to land against Naruto's chest, hearing a rough apology; "Come on, we're gonna get run over being here." Without a thought about it, Naruto picked Sai up, hearing him gasp in shock, and walked over to the room that held his two younger charges.

* * *

Itachi and Sasuke were happy to see their brother, crying for him, asking for their Mother and Father, however they were still weak from their exposure to the storm just the day before. The doctors that it would be best for the children to stay overnight just to make sure that everything was alright; Kurma said that he'll check on them during his shift, letting Naruto and Sai go home, saying that Sai should help with the arrangements for the three of them.

By mid-morning, Naruto and Sai were leaving to head to the apartment; Naruto having successfully escaped the reporters from the hospital and those that surrounded his high cost apartment. The pleasures of having a brother as a head doctor and threatening when needed. Once at the right floor, Naruto guided Sai to door, showing him where the secret key lay in hiding should -and only- an emergency occur. Inside the apartment is spacious and empty; no doubt of the expensive furniture and electronics but not much of a personality as two-thirds of the siblings were too busy to decorate and one had gone through a nasty breakup after five years.

"I'm sure that it'll look like home with the three of you living with us," Naruto set down the keys by the door, locking it behind them, "let's figure out the rooms first before we make a list of what we need." Sai followed Naruto into the large area, looking around, "Kurma said that he found beds for you, so we just have to figure out where to put them." Naruto looked over his shoulder to Sai, the air around them awkward once more; Naruto had hoped that after what he told the older boy, it wouldn't be so strained to talk to one another…

"Yes, sir," Sai looked around, wondering if he and his brothers would be allowed to play in apartment or just keep quiet in their room. Naruto sighed, rubbing the back of his head, and motioned towards a bright white hallway to the bedrooms.

"Do you want your own room or did you want to share with your brothers?" Naruto asked, opening a door, showing a crib fit for a growing toddler on one side and the other holding a bare bed, both ready to be covered and used.

"I can have my own room?" Sai looked at Naruto with wide eyes, "why?"

Naruto, a brief flash memory of the ten boys sharing one room with just enough space for the beds and a path to and from the door, nodded; "There's more than enough space for you three, Sai." Looking at the door just a few feet from where they stood he motioned to the child, "How about this room? It's right next door to Itachi and Sasuke and across the hall from the bathroom." He opened the door, his back against it as he watched Sai walk in at the room. Apparently, Kurma had believed that Sai should get his own room as there was a twin sized bed, also bare, under a large window that stood in the center of the wall, giving the perfect view of the city.

"This would be mine?" Sai whispered, not wanting to believe such space to truly belong to him.

"If you want to be in the same room as your brothers I'm sure that we could move the beds around to make space for you," Naruto shrugged, "but I'm sure that you're going to want some space from them, too." Sai stiffened before turning to Naruto, the window and bed behind him, with a cold and empty mask on his face. "I know that you love them, Sai, I know that. I'm not trying to keep you guys away from each other, but," Naruto looked around, trying to find the right words that would keep Sai calm and not start a fight between them. "But, all three of you are very young, and I know that I'm going to hate to say this, but you'll adapt quickly once we start a routine for all of us. Not only that, but I also know that you'll want to have some time to yourself that doesn't involve younger brothers coming to you for every little thing."

"I don't want them to feel alone here," Sai whispered.

Naruto walked a few steps to Sai and knelt onto his knees, sitting on the backs of his feet, "And you won't, I'm pretty sure that you and Itachi can share a bed until he kicks you out." Slowly raising his hand, trying to ignore the automatic flinch Sai gave, and ran his hand through the boy's hair, gently scratching against his scalp before pulling him into his arms. "This is going to be hard and scary for all of us; my brothers and I have never taken care of children before and you guys lost whatever you had as a family just two days ago. We'll learn together, I promise. We're going to be a family together."

* * *

Rate and Review!

~yoliravioli


	5. Chapter 5

Bonus Chapter! XD

* * *

 **Finding a Home**

* * *

By one in the afternoon, Naruto had pulled something together that both he and Sai could eat, while making a mental note to make a list of what is needed now to include three children. "Am I going to a different school now?" Sai asked quietly, rubbing his eye with his fist; his body heavy with the information given to him in the morning.

Taking a sip of his water, watching Sai fighting the need to sleep, "Yes, but I think it would be best to wait for the semester to end first." Sai nodded, "Tired?" Sai glanced at Naruto before looking back at his plate, giving a shake of his head. "Let's quickly get some sheets for the beds and then take a nap," Naruto nodded to himself, ignoring the stare from the child, "a nice set of new sheets with a new bed will be best!"

Sai watched Naruto finish the last of his plate and drink before jumping up to the kitchen, looking back at his plate, he wondered if he'd be able to finish the last few bites with the way his stomach is feeling. A fluttering that made it hard to breathe; could it be the amount of hot food that he's trying to eat or the joy and happiness of starting over new? Staring at the direction of where Naruto disappeared, he thought about what Naruto said earlier at the hospital, that he wanted to be a dad and now has the chance. Taking a chance, Sai finished his plate as quickly as he could without making himself too sick, he slid down his seat and placed his dirty dishes next to Naruto's just when he came back.

"Ready?"

* * *

A perk that Naruto took advantage of being so well known and high in society is the fact that he could walk into a building, say a small but high cost fabric store, and the manager or owner could kick everyone else out. Ah, a small smirk appeared on Naruto's face at the action. When the last person has been ushered out, the blinds closed and the open sign flipped with the door locked, was Naruto greeted by the owner, Nobuko. She had been a friend from college, both taking the same major with the classes at the same time; however, of course, she took Fashion Design where he took Management. "Fish Cake!" She smiled before throwing her arms around Naruto, giving him a tight hug before stepping away to notice the small boy standing behind Naruto. "Hi, there!" she bent over to smile at the shying boy, glancing up at Naruto, "So, it's not just rumors that's hitting the news then?"

Naruto gave a chuckle, "Sai, this is a close friend of mine, Nobuko," Sai looked up to meet Naruto's gaze, "she'll help you with the bed sheets or anything that you want in your room. Okay? Maybe you want to pick something for your brothers too?" Sai only looked at Naruto for a moment and nodded slowly, which Naruto rewarded him with a small smile.

"This way," Nobuko led the two away from the front of the store to the back where she had small amount of samples for things necessary or stylish for the bedroom. Letting Sai go through the children's section, pointing out a book that showed more that they have in the back, Nobuko stood next to Naruto as he looked at some small carpets. "Spill or I'll call Kurma."

Naruto winced at the small threat, "I wasn't aware that you two got back together…"

"And you're not right," she turned around, "we still talk, he does give great advice you know." Naruto laughed, Sai quickly glanced at the two adults, "Spill."

Giving in with an exaggerated groan, Naruto sighed, "Just like you heard from the media, I'm in the process of adopting three little boys. Sai is the eldest one, and since he's not hospitalized like Itachi and Sasuke, the other two, I took him with me." She looked at him, an eyebrow raised, "Sakura dumped me a couple of months ago, I had mentioned that I wanted children one day and we got into a fight. She kept saying that I never said anything about having brats, she didn't wants to carry brats as it would ruin her figure and then no one would want her… She left me with a note and the ring on my birthday."

"So then, jumping the gun on having children?" She asked, motioning to Sai.

"I was going to make sure that they were moved to one of my orphanages but Menma and Kurma talked me out of it." Naruto shook his head, he turned to check on Sai, seeing him looking at him hopefully, "Did you find something?" Nobuko followed Naruto to Sai, looking at the page that he stopped at. "That's dark, you sure you want something that dark?"

Nobuko smiled softly at the picture; a bedspread with blood red bed sheets with a fluffy black comforter with two black pillow cases and black pillow cases with thin red swirls. "If that is what he wants, Naruto, you did, after all, say that you'll buy whatever he wants…" she hummed, winking at Sai. "Is there anything else that you want?"

"Does it cost a lot?" Sai asked, not having seen a price tag.

"Is that what you want?" Naruto asked, nodding to Nobuko to start his tab.

"But-"

"I have more than enough money, Sai," Naruto smiled, "think you found something for your brothers too?" Naruto folded the page at the corner before he started to slowly flip through the book. Together he and Sai were able to pick out a couple of sets of sheets for all three boys, and a new one from Naruto and his brothers. While Naruto didn't blink at the bill, Sai was able to see it and winced at the high price. "How long will they get here?"

Nobuko hummed, finishing the order and then checked her inventory, "The red and black set is here, the size that you're looking for too!" She pushed away from her counter and walked to the back.

Naruto checked the time on his phone, "We have time," he muttered, "did you want to visit your brothers before we get some food?" Naruto looked at Sai.

"Will they come back with us?" Sai asked, moving slightly closer to Naruto, his hand resting next to Naruto's hand on the counter.

"We can ask when we visit, yeah?" Sai sighed and nodded.

"Here we go!" Nobuko returned with the red and black bed spread, "The others will take about a week, I'll of course have them sent to your apartment." She smiled at the two, slowly handing the large light package to Sai, laughing quietly when his dark eyes barely seen over the large box.

Naruto thanked her as he ushered Sai out of the building, gently guiding him to the waiting car parked out front.

* * *

It was hours later when Naruto, Sai and Menma returned home; Sai, having fallen asleep in the car from a still full stomach from lunch and their activity for the day, was carried in with a blanket covering him from view as Naruto carried him in. Menma threatened to sue if they weren't left alone as the children were still recovering from the abandonment.

Taking the elevator to their floor, Naruto asked if they could sue the reporters, "Unfortunately no," Menma sighed, "but I doubt they know that." Naruto laughed. As they made their way into the apartment, Menma opening and closing the door, Naruto carefully laid Sai onto the couch, making sure that the blanket would keep him warm. "Where are the sheets?"

"I asked Kakashi to bring Sai's set up, the rest will take a week." Naruto whispered, watching Sai, "I didn't get a chance to ask, but Itachi and Sasuke," he turned to Menma, "when will they be released again?"

Menma sighed, rubbing the back of his head, "Kurma said tomorrow, but it'll have to be early in the morning to get them both quietly." Menma went to the kitchen and grabbed two beers from the fridge, "You might as well call Kakashi and have him buy a couple of temporary sheets for the other two." He came back to the living room, handing Naruto a cold beer before resting on the couch next to Sai.

Naruto nodded, popping open the drink and taking a gulp. "I'll tell him when he gets here," Naruto sighed, "until then, what's for dinner?"

* * *

BTW, I did not know that I have misspelling Kurama-sensei's name wrong, this is the most reviews I've ever had on my error... But, I like how "Kurma" sounds compared to "Kurama"... which will upset many people because _I'm not going to change it_ _. I like how it sounds and looks to me_ ; if I lose people because of the misspelling then "thanks for passing by :D"

Anyway, hope you liked this sudden pop up of another chapter, and as always:

Rate and review, lovelies!

~yoliravioli


End file.
